Stuck With Pacifica
by MrSparkz
Summary: Dipper and Succubus Pacifica play a game of Truth or Dare while stuck inside an elevator at Piedmont Mall
1. Chapter 1

Dipper sighed and pressed the elevator button viciously, he had an A.P algebra test to do tomorrow, and instead he's inside the Piedmont Mall all buying ointment for waddles who had a scar on his leg, courtesy by the orders of Mabel. The Piedmont Mall was one of the few buildings in town with that 'one' elevator that was notoriously slow. Tired and frustrated of waiting, he turned to make his way to a stairwell, as he walked down he slammed into a soft squishy chest, the jolt caused him to drop his pine tree hat.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you-" he stopped and met Pacifica's amused eyes.

"Geez Dipper," The succubus sighed. "If you wanted to grope me, all you had to do was ask politely." She winked at him.

He rolled his eyes at her dismissively and knelt to pick up his hat, "What are you doing in my realm anyway, shouldn't you be torturing souls or stealing semen from men?"

She crouched down to pick up her bags, "I was buying shoe heels, see." She said, letting him look inside the bag, he looked and saw new glittered yellow and purple heels, Dipper shook his head.

"How did you get the money for that, they look expensive." Dipper asked.

"I'm a demon... I can just conjure money," Pacifica said licking her fangs, and besides, I'm beginning to assimilate myself in this world for the first time, despite some lame geeky humans, like yourself.: She licked at her in a teasing way, Dipper blushed while looking down, he squirmed a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" Pacifica asked, crossing her arms.

Dipper shrugged, "Um, I'm getting pig ointment for waddles, my sister's pet."

"What kind of Ointment, Anal ointment?" Pacifica asked while making a cute head tilt, Dipper almost regurgitated.

"NO! I'ts for a plain scar, nothing else." Dipper gritted his teeth at her vulgar language, but what can you expect from a succubus? 

"You're so whipped." Pacifica said, laughing really loud.

"J-just shut up." Dipper said, trying to ignore her snide remarks, he had taken somewhat small pride in helping Mabel with favors.

The ancient elevator made a loud DING to announce its arrival.

"Wait? You have wings, why are you taking the stairs?" Dipper questioned, raising an eyebrow, Pacifica looked at him.

"I don't want people to freak out and cause a scene, I just tell people it's a costume, humans are so gullible they can believe anything." She said, simply shrugging her shoulders. Dipper hurried inside. Jabbing at the door close button, the doors were about to close, when suddenly... A hand shot between him and pulled them open, Dipper dropped his jaw.

"That desperate to get away from a cutie like me huh? If I had feelings, they might be hurt from your bullying." She smiled at him, and hit the button for the third floor.

During the rise up on the elevator, piercing red eyes stared at him and Dipper fought the urge to fidget.

"I'm not in the mood to play with you, so just leave me alone and let me have my safe space."

"You sound like a social justice warrior pussy." Pacifica laughed, "And besides," She crept up closer to him, removing one strap of her top, while her tail and wings extended. "That means two things..." Her inner thigh was rubbing up against him, Dipper choked on his own saliva.

He had softened feelings towards her for a couple of months now ever since she saved him from the Cipher gang who were looking to rob and beat him to a pulp.

Ever since that day, they began to hang out more frequently. Once or twice a week when his family when to church on Sundays, Pacifica went inside his home and played videogames. Several twice a week he even had caught himself admiring the way her leotard made her hips so curvy, it was utterly impossible not to notice how attractive she was, even though Pacifica, a succubus from hell flirts with him all the time and plays pranks on him all the time. There was almost no chance that they'll ever be together, he felt like Pacifica didn't want that.

Suddenly the elevator shifted violently and Pacifica was thrown off balance, Dipper caught her easily and steadied her. "Are you okay?" He asked, Dipper was blind that he had his arms around her.

"Yes. What the hell just happened?" Pacifica's wings wrapped around, looking for an answer. The elevator had stopped and the overhead had gone out, leaving them in advanced darkness...

"The elevator stopped. And I think we're stuck." 

Dipper tried to look for the emergency button. "Pacifica, you can still see, can you?" Which one is the emergency button?"

"The power's out. That button won't work."

"How do you know the power's out?" He asked, she could see his narrowed eyes glaring in her direction.

Shew released an exasperated sigh and rubbed her temple in frustration.

"I'm duh. I'm the Princess of Hell! I can hear electrical currents, there are no light bubs humming and no computers are beeping.

"I guess we'll just have to wait here then?" Dipper said putting his stuff aside.

"Hmmhmmm." She said nodding, thankful for his inferior vision. This could be fun. She sat down opposite from him and stretched her legs out. She loved the gift of staring at him, she watched his eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness; the blindness was obviously making him feel vulnerable.

A good three minutes in relative silence and Pacifica used her time to make fun of his features and gestures, she categorized how she stared at him, from the way he moved his legs, and how he gulped while beads of sweat were pouring down from his skin.

Pacifica stopped observing him and needed to do something quick, Dipper could hear her stand up. He froze like a rock in a snow storm.

"Relax, don't get your boxers in a bunch, I'm just taking off my heels, the rest of me doesn't come out unless I'm hungry for semen, or you take me out to a nice fancy restaurant and buy me dark red champagne, I am the Princess after all. And I deserve to be taken care of." Pacifica said.

"But you can't break out of here." Dipper scoffed, trying to push the door, "Can't you teleport or something?"

Pacifica shook her head, "I can only do that in the underworld."

He sighed, Pacifica sat back down "So... How should we pass the time, twenty questions? Or..." She twiddled her thumbs and her voice dropped seductively, "Truth or Dare?"

Intrigued and not wanting to have an awkward silence with the succubus demon, Dipper nodded his head.

"Sure why not?" He was confident that he could dodge any questions that were too personal and ignore any dares that were inappropriate. But knowing Pacifica, they would all be.

Her wings fluttered in happiness, she was clearly joking. This was unexpected, he was always surprising her.

"Well um, humans first. Truth or dare Dippy?"

"Truth. That's safe right?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And I'm back with a new chapeter, If you look at the comment section I got a death threat from a user saying If I didn't complete this story, i'm going to die -,,,,-

I like my life so I make this story to keep the masses of users happy.

Her mind was scrolling through various questions, anxious enough to make him squirm and seeing him blush. It was almost too easy to embarrass him. Glaring at him, she saw that he was already on guard in a defensive stance, switching tactics, she asked him something she honestly wanted an answer to.

"Do you hate me sometimes?" She asked in a soft voice.

He flinched slightly and immediately responded, "I don't hate you Pacifica how can I hate you. You saved from certain death." He paused, searching for the right words. "I just don't understand you. Sometimes, you're absolutely horrible to people, remember that old lady that you scared the other night. Other times... you can be very kind, despite you being you know, the Mistress From Hell."

Pacifica's eyes were glued to his face, she didn't move a muscle, her wings simply stopped moving while listening to him speak. It wasn't exactly praising her, but she relaxed at his words.

"Heh, okay..." She said giggling softly while looking down on to the floor, her cheeks were bright red. "Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Why were you and your former boyfriend break up, you both liked each other and ended up in complete opposites. How did that, um happen?" he asked hesitantly, worried about her reaction.

Pacifica sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "That's quite the question. Lucifer wasn't always the nice bad boy I thought he was, when he's around me, he's violent uncontrollable, and just an asshole." Her expression shifted from calmness to anger in a quick second.

Dipper's voice was soft when he said, "That didn't really answer my question..."

Exhaling heavily, she answered abruptly. "Simple answer, he fights and I was more mature and collected than he was." Her voice was thick with false pleasantness when she spoke again, but after a few seconds she began to calm down, "Your turn, truth or dare."

Wanting to break the harsh tension, Dipper smiled. "Dare."

Pacifica twiddled her thumbs, "Come sit next to me." 

"And...?" His head was tilted toward her, poised to hear the rest of the dare, bracing himself for whatever perverted suggestion she was going to throw at him.

Chuckling lowly, she said, "That was it. Come sit next to me." She needed to see if he thrusted her enough to be close to him physically, she could have just raped and devoured his semen hours ago. But this was entertainment. Wanted to watch him come to her, even if it was a mere 'childs' game of truth or dare.

"Okay..." Quietly, he got to his feet and crossed the scant distance that separated them, his arms were stretched in front of him and Pacifica caught his hand, letting him know where he was. His left hand was in hers as he sat down against the wall next to her.

"Thanks," he whispered as he pulled his hand away, palm and fingers brushing hers in a pleasant way.

He was right next to her, his body heat warming her left side, he didn't notice this but her tail was getting harder, and she bit her lip. Things were getting a little more personal...

She saw him grin widely as he turned to her. "I want to see your scariest most horrific face."

Pacifica burst out laughing, "WHAT!"

"Come on, just for amusement, I know you hiss and you have wings and stuff, but she me the most scariest face that you could make, I bet you I'm not scared."

She sighed, he admired his courage.

"Thats the dare." He fixed her a stern look in her direction, she rolled his fulfilled his request, her fangs lengthened and her eyes began to darken, her wings stretched out a little bit.

"P-pacifica...?"

Her head turned in his direction, and the fear level was increasing. "Well, I'm doing it, but you can't see it," she mocked with a nod of her head.

"Oh wait wait wait!" He dug in his backpack and pulled out his forgotten smart-phone, he pressed the power button and pointed it in her direction. "Whoa..." He leaned in to get a better look, completely unafraid. Her veins weren't so intimidating when viewed up close, without simple reasoning, he traced his hand on the raised line with the fingertip.

A dare was a dare, Pacifica smiled widely, Dipper heard her inhale sharply, he hesitated for a moment before the curiosity got the better of him, he leaned even closer, practically climbing into her lap. Noticing his position, Pacifica smirked and winked at him, Dipper pulled back. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to do that. That was really rude of me."

"No need to apologize." She said suddenly.

"Thanks for showing me."

"Mmmhmmm, so the veins and stare don't bother you."

"Nope, but I might answer differently if it was someone else in your species, but you... no." He was far too comfortable touching her horrific face, Dipper was riveted to her features as they stared at each other, her cheeks were redder than usual. He could sweat that he could sense the fainted stirrings of arousal within her. This succubus was ready to have fun with him, it was a delicious thought, once he mulled it over in his mind leisurely.

Dropping his voice, he tipped his head in her direction and spoke directly into her ear, "It's my turn again." He said taking the lead.

"Oh yeah, um, truth or dare?" Turning her head she was startled by his closeness, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, he wrapped his hands around her side, her heart stuttered in her chest, her eyes were blinking chaotically. Yep, he was definitely having an effect on her. Grateful for the cloak of darkness, he inched closer, his mouth only mere millimeters away from hers, and whispered, "Dare."

When Pacifica felt her right thigh being lifted to his side, and felt his breath on her lips, her brain ceased to function properly, Pacifica tilted her head and spoke against his ear, "Dipper, w-whats my dare?"

In that instant, more then she ever wanted in the entire demon realm, she wanted to the dare to be a kiss. She wanted to anchor her hands in his hair and press her pink lips to his lips to his slide her long tongue into his mouth, she felt a little drunk and reckless.

"I don't want to play anymore, you win." Her voice sounded faint. Pacifica scrambled to her feet and faced the opposite wall, bracing herself with one hand.

Brisk movements ruffled her hair and she tensed. Dipper's hard chest was pressed against her back, one arm was around her waist and his other was covering hers against the wall.

"I know you're madly in love with me. Everytime you think about me, your in bed playing with yourself... Wishing I was in your presence, tackling you and kissing you every you and kissing you everywhere... I know you still want to play..."

Dipper pressed his body closer to hers, forcing her against the wall, "Since you won't give me a dare, you forfeit the right to choose your next turn." He chuckled evilly, trying to get her to crack.

Giving up, she uttered and said something un-eloquent, "Huh?"

He spun her around, his soft mouth trailed down her cheek, "Do you want me, Pacifica?"

Paz gasped and fumbled for an answer. "M-maybe?" She huffed out on a panicky sigh.

Dipper pushed his groin between her legs, feeling the heat of her wet center between her silk panties. "You didn't answer my question," He growled and shifted his thigh upward, smirking when a moan escaped her lips.

"Do. You. Want. Me?" He spoke in a firm voice, enunciating every single word, he motorboated her breats to try to get her to cheer up.

She turned her head as far away from him as possible, she hissed softly, trying to get fresh air into her lungs.

"No" That was clearly a lie.

"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes, I know the real answer Paz, so do you." He tangled his hands in her yellow hair and tipped her head back. Speaking into the base of her neck, he deliberately exhaled air over her sensitive flesh. "Tell me the truth, do you want me?"

She huffed in defeat, "Yes. I love you so much Dippy, all I want to do is to hug and caress you, You make me feel different, and want to have you all to myself. I know it sounds greedy but I don't care. I-I want to have your demon child." Pacifica lips pursed.

He kissed her lips, rubbing her side with his right hand. "Was that so hard?" He touched her horns and the silkiness of her leotard, admiring the texture. He moved to the elevator doors and pulled them open effortlessly and light spilled into the cabin.

Pacifica turned away from the cool air that was streaming in, slamming her eyes shut. After the pitch black darkness, it was almost painful, she took a moment for her to asses the situation and her temper flared violently. "You could have done that anytime? I COULD HAVE DONE THAT! Why the actual hell didn't you do something!" Her body was still flushed and achy with desire, while leotard was almost torn, her cheeks were burning red with an embarrassment mixed with passion. She couldn't believe that they were almost about to make love in an elevator, thats even low for a Succubus.

"I had to get you to confess, I had to figure out if your were messing with my feelings when you flirted with me all the time, and I guess its all true. Don't worry, this kind of lude behavior is tolerated by your mother. Even though she flirts with me in a MILF kind of way." Dipper laughed.

She launched forward and raised her hand to slap the human, but he deflected her easily and caught her hand, the tables were indeed turned. "Why are you so peeved? Is it because we didn't get out sooner, or is it that you're done teasing me and you can't lie to yourself anymore?"

The intensity brimming his his eyes deflated her ego, she stood up and placed her heels back on and turned away to gather her belongings. Defeated, she faced him and asked, "Did you want to humiliate me?"

He cupped her face and uttered a soft, "No." He stepped back and raised his tone. "I knew there was something between us, a special connection. I've always had a crush on you too you know. I would love to be your significant other, as long I get to kiss you all the time." He said smirking, wrapping his hands around her, giving her a passionate kiss, while gently stroking her hard tail. She blushed and almost suffocated, he giggled and released her, leaving to go home to give the pig ointment to Mabel.

XXXX

The End.

"Awww, they're so cute!" 1800 year old Jezebel Pines the demon said. "I can't believe they actually did something like this." 

"Jez, you're going to be in trouble by reading her old diary, you do know that right?"

"Pshhhh! what is she going to do, besides, she and dad are out in their anniversary."

By the moment, the door opened, "Hey girls, I forgot my other earring, do you know wher-" Pacifica paused.

"Heh heh, h-hey mom! Funny how your personal diary is in my hand in your room. Ummm, I was just dusting until I stumbled on it."

Pacifica's Hellfire eyes ignited, and her teeth gritted.

"Quick, Patricia. Back me up..." She turned around, Patricia disappeared to another demon realm, this wasn't going to be pretty.

XXXX

"COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU TO PIECES WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU."

Jezebel laughed and screamed at the same time, Dipper and Patricia looked on with a blank facial reaction, inside Dipper's mind, this was a perfect family, and that was the truth.


End file.
